


Bastet and Little Daniel: Undecking the Halls

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [26]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: Last time I looked things hadn't changed.(Telepathy between Bastet and Daniel will be in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel: Undecking the Halls

_The O'Neill residence_

Daniel sat on the couch, with Bastet curled up beside him. He was drinking a steaming mug of hot chocolate. The marshmallows had long ago melted which bummed him out somewhat. He had nuked it too long in the microwave and that was the result. However, the entertainment before him was hilarious.

This time he had a front row seat watching dad and Teal'c take down the Christmas tree to put it outside on the curb for city pick-up in a few weeks. They were as unsuccessful in this endeavor as they had been in getting the monstrosity inside the house the first time. Dad was shouting out orders to Teal'c, as if both men had been in the field. Before Daniel could offer some sound advice a bright light flashed in front of him causing him to nearly spill his hot chocolate on Bastet.

Bastet, had been so engrossed in watching the humans struggle with the tree again that she had nearly lost one of her nine lives when the room turned solid white. The concept of _nine lives_ to begin with had been explained to her by the little one. If it were true she expected to live a long time, having only used up only two of those thus far that Bastet could recollect.

"Greetings, young Daniel." Thor stood in the center of the room totally ignorant of the two men who nearly lost their grips on the tree at his appearance. "I bring you holiday cheer and gifts." The hissing of the white feline directed his attention to where the cat sat. Slowly approaching them, Thor handed Daniel some oddly colored decorated presents. Though the bow was somewhat askew on a few of them and the wrapping paper may not have met in the correct places, he was proud of having done these all by himself.

Accepting the gifts, a bemused Daniel placed them on his lap. "Er, Thor, you know you missed Christmas by a few weeks. We just had New Year's and are taking down the tree and stuff."

"I thought I had the correct date programmed into the Beliskner's computer to remind me of the occasion." Blinking huge dark eyes in the child's direction, he cast a sideways glance at the animal. "Bastet still does not like me I see."

Amused, Daniel smiled. "She likes you better than a few humans we've recently tangled with." Which might not be saying much.

" _Daniel, I believe the tree is about to fall all the way over._ " Jumping on top of the boy's shoulders, Bastet watched the calamity unfold.

Jack was trying to keep one eye on the tree and one on the tiny grey alien. He should have kept concentrating on the tree. His hand slipped just as Teal'c was beginning to lift the bottom portion up. It was inevitable what happened next.

The thunderous sound of the tree hitting the floor not only made Thor jump, as the floor shook, but he quickly tapped long fingers on the miniature computer console on his wrist. Instantly a shield was formed around himself, Daniel and Bastet.

Covering his mouth laughing, Daniel said, "We're not under attack."

" _Yet_ ," added Bastet, still perched on top of the boy's shoulder. Her body was trying to recover from the shock to her system. First Thor's untimely presence and then the timbering tree.

Trying to curb the curse words Jack wanted to shout, he just looked at the mess all around him. "Guess we're lucky not to damage any of the furniture." Kicking away some of the ornaments that apparently they missed taking down, he grimaced. Some had shattered all over the floor. "Big guy, you okay over there?"

"Indeed, O'Neill." Teal'c too looked at the chaos they had a hand in creating.

" _Little one, is Thor going away soon?_ " The alien still made the hair on her back stand up for some strange reason.

" _He just got here. You're not being very hospitable you know,_ " gently scolded Daniel. Bastet's quiet snort almost had his amusement start up again.

"I see not only have I missed Christmas but have come in a most inopportune time." Extending his arm, Thor tapped the top of one of the packages sitting beside the boy. "I believe you are going to like what is in this box."

" _Cool!_ Thanks so much, Thor. I'll open them up soon but would you like some cookies. We still have a lot."

"I would like that and perhaps try eggnog again if you have it." Following the child into another room, Thor caught sight of Bastet trailing after Daniel just like a bodyguard.

" _You are going to feed him?_ " sniffed Bastet. " _Can he eat human food?_ "

" _Certain things his system can digest and others not so much._ " Filling a plate full of cookies and a glass of eggnog for their unexpected guest, Daniel turned around to hand them to Thor. It was then that an alarm went off on the Roswell grey's armband.

"I must go. An urgent matter has occurred. I had every intention of extending my visit longer but it would seem I cannot." Taking the plate and the glass from Daniel, carefully sidestepping around Bastet, Thor positioned himself far enough away from them that the beam wouldn't collect them up as well. "Thank you for these and I shall contact you later to see how you liked my gifts."

Covering his eyes from the brightness that, once again filled the area, Daniel chuckled. "He has a habit of doing that." When his dad stepped into the kitchen he was frowning.

" _Hey!_ Where'd he go?"

Pointing a finger upward, Daniel laughed. "Urgent business. You know how that goes, dad."

" _Hell's Bells!_ " swore Jack. "We could have used his help."

" _How did he expect Thor to help move that tree?_ " questioned Bastet. " _For an alien his stature is very small._ "

Knowing Bastet was listening, Daniel cocked his head to the side studying dad. "You were going to have Thor beam the tree out to that curb weren't you, dad?" The sheepish looking covering the older man's face gave Daniel his answer. "Well nothing for it now. He's gone."

"O'Neill, where is Thor?" Looking around the kitchen, Teal'c did not see the alien anywhere.

"He had to leave, 'T'. Sorry, it's gonna just be you, me and the tree again."

"Next year, O'Neill, I suggest getting an artificial tree that folds up." His brow arched. "I believe I've made that suggestion to you many times in the past."

He owed the big guy one, or perhaps two, at this rate. Running a hand through his hair, Jack followed his friend back into the livingroom.

" _They do not appear happy, child._ " However, that was not the case with Bastet. She liked the fact that Thor had to leave.

" _No they aren't. Oh well, let's go see what Thor gave me anyway._ "

" _Jack was not pleased at Santa's gifts. He may even be less so over Thor's._ "

" _Yeah, I sorta got Santa in hot water with dad. But maybe he didn't see Thor give me anything and I can hide them in my room for now._ " Motioning for her to follow him, they went to get Daniel's presents. " _It'll be our secret._ " Sure enough the men were so engrossed in picking up the tree they didn't see him grab his gifts and hightail it upstairs.

Bastet keeping up pace behind her tiny human, paused for a moment before going upstairs. Jack's voice came back to her loud and clear, filling the air with incredibly foul language truly fit for the soldier he was. Apparently Thor's leaving like this had, as Daniel liked to say, been the last straw. Padding her way up the steps, she thought that perhaps Teal'c's idea held merit. It would be interesting to see what happens next Christmas.

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
